


It's Not a Competition

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Competition, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Memories, Mentions of blood and gore, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: Don't be fooled. It's always a competition with these two.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	It's Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Return, 248 words.

It’s not a competition. Except that it is.   
It’s always a competition with Malfoy.  
Tonight, it’s whose nightmares are worse.

Glasses clink. Their friends are...somewhere.

_Legilimens!  
  
_ “I told myself I’d never come back here.”  
“Harry, it’s just a place.” Draco’s voice speaks in his head. “Besides, it’s a memory, it’s not even real.”  
But after icy, wet hands had grasped their skin, sought to commit them to a watery grave, Draco has other opinions.   
“All right. It’s more than just a place. Let’s not go back there.”  
  
“What is this?” Harry asks. The room is badly scratched; dark, sticky remnants of blood coat the walls.   
“Greyback’s den. He liked to play with his food. No spells could reverse the damage.”  
Harry shudders.  
  
In the dark graveyard, leaves crunch underfoot, a cool breeze nips at bare skin.  
 _Kill the spare._ A flash of green light.   
“C’mon Potter, you can do better than this.”  
“Cedric died here.”  
  
“What the fuck is this?” Harry retches; the stench is terrible.   
“Nagini’s feeding ground. She’d cough up the bits she couldn’t digest, leave the rest to rot.”   
Draco smirks. “Another point to me.”  
  
“The Forbidden Forest? Really?”  
“I died here.”   
“Pretended to die.”  
But Draco sees and feels everything. The Killing Curse. King’s Cross Station. The grotesque baby.   
“Fuck. You really did die.”  
  


Pansy rolls her eyes. It’s not the first time. “Enough with the mind-fucking. Would you just go and shag already?”  
  
Harry sputters but doesn’t object when Draco takes his hand.


End file.
